1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to platforms that monitor communications networks, platforms that monitor computer system operation, and integration and sharing information between the two types of platforms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer networks are widely used to provide increased computing power, sharing of resources and communication between users. Networks may include a number of computer devices within a room, building or site that are connected by a high-speed local data link such as token ring, Ethernet, or the like. Local area networks (LANs) in different locations may be interconnected by for example packet switches, microwave links and satellite links to form a wide area network (WAN). A network may include several hundred or more connected devices, distributed across several geographical locations and belonging to several organizations.
In the operation and maintenance of computer networks, a number of issues arise, including traffic overload on parts of the network, optimum placement and interconnection of network resources, security, isolation of network faults, and the like. These issues become increasingly complex and difficult to understand and manage as the network becomes larger and more complex. For example, if a network device is not sending messages, it may be difficult to determine whether the fault is in the device itself, a data communication link, or an intermediate network device between the sending and receiving devices.
Network management platforms, also referred to as network management systems, are intended to resolve such issues. Older network management platforms typically operated by collecting large volumes of information which then required evaluation by a network administrator, and thus placed a tremendous burden on and required a highly skilled network administrator.
Newer network management platforms systematize the knowledge of the networking expert such that common problems of a single domain (i.e., a portion of the network under common management) can be detected, isolated and repaired, either automatically or with the involvement of less-skilled personnel. Such a platform typically includes a graphical representation of that portion of the network being monitored by the system. Alarms are generated to inform an external entity that an event has occurred and/or requires attention. Since a large network may have many such events occurring simultaneously, some network management platforms provide alarm filtering.
Commercially available network management platforms and applications for alarm filtering include: (1) SPECTRUM®, Cabletron Systems, Inc., 35 Industrial Way, Rochester, N.H. 03867; (2) HP OpenView, Hewlett Packard Corp., 3000 Hanover Street, Palo Alto, Calif. 94304; (3) LattisNet, Bay Networks, 4401 Great American Pkwy., Santa Clara, Calif. 95054; (4) IBM Netview/6000, IBM Corp., Old Orchard Road, Armonk, N.Y. 10504; and (5) SunNet Manager, SunConnect, 2550 Garcia Ave, Mountain View, Calif. 94043.
System management platforms have been developed to provide insight into the operation of a device or a set of devices which may or may not be included in a network managed by a network management platform. For example, a system management platform may provide a list of users that are currently logged onto the device, a list of logon attempts (including whether the logon attempt was successful, an identification of the user, and a time stamp), the number and status of disk partitions on a storage device within the device, indications of software applications that are currently running on the device, and file management information.
Examples of system management platforms include: (1) Tivoli, Tivoli Systems, Inc., 9442 Capital of Texas Highway North, Arboretum Plaza One, Suite 500, Austin Tex. 78759; (2) UniCenter, Computer Associates International, Inc., One Computer Associates Plaza, Islandia N.Y. 11788-7000; (3) Calypso, Calypso Software Systems, 25 Sundial Avenue, Suite 205, Manchester N.H. 03103; and (4) BMC, BMC Software, Inc., 2101 City West Blvd., Houston Tex. 77042-2827.
FIG. 1 depicts generally the relationship between a network management platform and a system management platform. In FIG. 1, a communications network 10 includes device 12A, device 12B, device 12C and device 14A, which are coupled together by interface 15. Additionally, device 12C is also coupled to device 12D, device 12E, and device 14B via communications interface 17.
As indicated by the dashed lines connecting the network management platform 21 to the communications network 10, the network management platform 21 monitors and manages aspects of the communications network 10 that relate to data communications. For example, the network management platform 21 may poll network devices, gather communications statistics, analyze data, perform fault isolation and false alarm suppression, provide alarms relating to communications to users or to other applications, as well as other functions relating to the communications network.
In contrast to the functions performed by the network management platform 21, the system management platform 19 monitors and manages individual devices 12A–E that are part of the communications network 10. For example, the system management platform 19 provides user administration, print management, software distribution, job scheduling, security, and data backup for the devices 12A–E.
The network management platform 21 and system management platform 19 may reside on different computers, or require a system administrator to view the display of each platform separately, thus making it cumbersome for the administrator to efficiently use both platforms. It would be desirable if a network management platform could provide information currently provided by a system management platform, or if a system management platform could provide information currently provided by a network management platform. Additionally, it would be desirable if each platform could use data from the other platform in combination with other data to more effectively monitor and manage the respective management aspects for which each platform is responsible.